


H'annit: Redeye's Prey

by M (M935694)



Series: Octopath Murderer [3]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inanimate Transformation, Objectification, Other, Snuff, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: H'annit doesn't get the anti-petrification potions like she did in-game, and ends up turned into a statue during the climax of her story
Series: Octopath Murderer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654414
Kudos: 5





	H'annit: Redeye's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time trying out petrification ^^

H’annit held her bow tightly while carefully walking through the ancient ruins near the city of Marsalim. Thanks to the timely arrival of the Ardante knights at Stonegard, the woman learned of the location of the monster Redeye. Having just found her master’s petrified body in the Spectrewood, the usually-calm huntress was filled with a desire for vengeance. Enough so, that once the Ardante notified her of the monster’s current prowling grounds, she immediately set out towards them. The people of Marsalim were grateful to see someone willing to help them with the monster, especially that a huge number of their soldiers had already set out to face it and had not returned. Hearing about it, and remembering that even her master was not a match for the monster, H’annit couldn’t help but wonder if she capable of winning. Had her master left her any message, any weakness of the monster he had managed to spot during his battle, H’annit’s heart would be at ease. However, if he left any words for her, they must have been destroyed or taken away before she arrived at the scene of his battle.

As she ventured deeper into the ruins, she began to come across statues of Marsalim soldiers - Redeye’s latest victims. Their faces were all frozen with terror and surprise. Even if all of them were turned to stone, some of them also carried deep wounds that H’annit could identify as claw wounds - telling her just how dangerous her target could be even without its petrification powers. As the amount of statues increased, H’annit could tell that she was getting closer - and yet, she couldn’t sense the monster at all. Usually, she could sense the animals nearby, and could at least a bit tell what they were thinking - but the ruins were like a dead zone. All the other animals had escaped because of Redeye - the only animal she could sense was her trusty snow leopard Linde.

Reaching a bigger room with a huge group of statues in the middle, H’annit placed an arrow on the bowstring while looking around it carefully. A ray of sunlight was lighting it up through a crack in the ceiling, making it easier to make out the details in the distance. And there, on a ledge above the ancient square, was a crooked mass of shadow. Its glowing red eyes was a clue the woman did not need to know that it was the monster she was searching for. And yet, she still could not sense a thing from it… Except for a vile kind of energy, unlike anything she had encountered before. Letting her arrow loose, she watched as the monster’s eyes closed while it reeled back - and quickly shot another arrow at it while it jumped down to the square. After shooting one more arrow, H’annit swung her bow over her shoulder and drew her axe instead. “Go, my friend!” She called out, and Linde began to run towards the monster, with H’annit herself following it. With just a swing of one of its arms, it threw the snow leopard away - making it hit one of the pillars. H’annit stumbled as she watched the animal fall to the ground, unconscious - able to feel a fraction of the pain her companion received. Despite that, she walked on towards Redeye - and buried her axe in its side. The monster howled in pain, immediately bringing one of its limbs towards her. She backed out, but not fast enough - Redeye’s claws ripped through the front of her leather armor, its tips dragging across her skin underneath. With the attack being aimed at her chest, it was what received the bulk of the attack. The part of her armor covering her chest was turned to shreds by the monster’s sharp claws, which also ripped through H’annit’s bra, tearing it away. The huntress’s ample breasts were left uncovered, a number of shallow red cuts opening across them. H’annit wasn’t bothered by her less-than-decent state, fully focused on battle.

Jumping away to avoid the monster’s next attack, H’annnit tried to gauge, how much did her attacks hurt it. However, she had little success in that. With other animals, she could sense how much of a bother the wounds she caused were, but not with Redeye. She couldn’t sense anything at all from the monster - except for pure hatred for anything living. Despite that, the woman just had to press on - she wasn’t someone to back off from a fight. She proceeded to swing her axe towards the swirling mass of shadows that made for Redeye’s body. She made her best to target one of it appendages, with each of her strikes going deeper into it - and eventually, succeeding in cutting it off, the dark limb falling to the floor and flailing on the ground. However, it didn’t come without retaliation from the monster - its sharp claws delivering more cuts to her armor. This time, the monster went for her lower body - more tears opening in the lower part of her armor, and in her thick leather pants. The front flap of her armor was torn off, and so was the crotch of her pants - the huntress’s panties suddenly uncovered. The dark residue dripping from the monster’s claws started to seep into them. Even if the woman wore some thick linen ones due to her homelands fairly cold temperatures, it was able to burn holes through them - one of them directly over her pussy, leaving it unguarded against the ruins’ dry air. H’annit didn’t care about that either, only feeling slight discomfort as the monster’s sludge burnt directly into the skin of her thighs.

After witnessing some of the beast’s attacks, H’annit was able to recognize the signs meaning it would attack her again. That allowed her to get out of the way preemptively, and get in more attacks while the monster failed to score another hit at her body. H’annit began to make her way through the monster’s countless dark appendages, systematically hacking away at them one by one until they fell to the ground. Although she still was unable to tell what the monster was thinking, it was obvious that it was becoming more desperate as its attacks began to happen more often, and harder than before. H’annit took that as a sign that her attacks were working, and it only encouraged her to come harder at the shadowy monster.

As Redeye’s annoyance with the woman fighting it grew, the monster decided to use its most dangerous attack. Purple flames began to envelop Redeye, making H’annit back off as she didn’t want to get burnt. Then, the monster’s red eyes lit up as it looked directly at the huntress. The lights within them grew much brighter for just an instant, H’annit falling victim to this power just like anyone else who tried to bring the beast down. Once the monster was certain the S’warkii woman would too be affected by his magic, it lost all interest in fighting her - and so it turned tail on her, jumping away and disappearing behind some rubble before H’annit could stop it. The huntress wasn’t too happy about the monster making it away - it would mean she had to chase it down if she wanted to put it down. If it changed its nesting place, she could spend months waiting for the Ardante to find the monster’s new location - and that would surely let it recover from the wounds she had inflicted on it during their struggle. She tried to chase after it, but for some reason her feet felt heavy.

H’annit looked down to see, what was going on - thinking maybe one of the limbs she had cut off got stuck to her boot and was weighing it down. However, to her horror, she could see slivers of grey appearing on her fluffy high boots. She only managed to get a few more steps in before the greyness completed its crawl over her feet. Although she could still feel them, they stopped responding to her commands. Now stuck in place, H’annit realized she too would fall victim to Redeye’s petrification. Dropping her axe to the ground, she reached for the satchel hanging from her hip, searching for something that would help her in this situation. By the time she confirmed she had no such thing with her, the wave of grey going up her body had already passed her knees and moved on to her thighs. This was the first moment the huntress could see her skin turning into stone, and she curiously reached out with her hand and touched her petrified skin. To her surprise, she could still feel her fingers going across it, as perfectly as if nothing had happened to it. By the time her curiosity was satisfied, the petrification had reached her crotch. Her pussy lips had turned into stone, and so did her clit - along with her insides. Her curiosity got the best out of her again - and she stretched her hands towards it. Flicking her thumb over her clit, H’annit drew a sharper breath as she confirmed that it was still fully capable of bringing her pleasure. Running her fingers a bit further down, she slid them into the stony opening - and confirmed that her pussy was still working, too. Somehow, even if her inner walls were made out of stone now too, it was still capable of leaking her juices, as the wetness she could feel on her fingers showed.

She pulled her hand out of her, and did it just in time - the magic began to affect her arms too, now. She could see her fingers turning to stone through her fingerless gloves, her hands stuck just a bit away from her thighs. The petrification continued to make its way up her torso and her arms at the same time, and H’annit craned her head down to watch it go. As the deadly lack of color reached her huge boobs, her nipples standing out and erect for some reason, H’annit felt the first pangs of fear at what would happen to her. She’d stay locked in stone, just as her master and all these Marsalim soldiers did. She did not want to stay like this forever! This was only her first real journey out of the Woodlands, how could it also be her last? She turned her gaze towards Linde. At least, her companion wasn’t affected by the terrifying magic the monster possessed. She was unconscious, but still alive. Good. At least her friend would not also suffer because of her lack of caution. Almost her entire body had now been petrified, with only her head still able to move. “Goodbyeth, Lin-” H’annit’s lips parted as she attempted to say her goodbye to her animal friend, but they had been frozen over mid-word. Inside her open mouth, her tongue had turned into stone as well - making it impossible for her to make out any sounds. Her brown eyes continued to look at the snow leopard until they, too turned into stone. Her vision went out as that happened, but her mind was still there - and even as the petrification finished, both her once brown scalp and her ponytail becoming stone, H’annit was still conscious. She expected to lose herself once the magic had claimed her brain, but that had not happened. The time that passed since she had lost her eyesight was definitely more than enough for the magic to take over the rest of her body. Why was she still able to think?

H’annit received no answer to that question, her mind bouncing from the walls of her head as she was forced to stay in place, her body just another statue among the monster’s other victims in these ruins. At first, she reminisced about her hometown and the lessons and stories Z’aanta used to tell her. However, it only drove it deeper into her mind that she was now stuck like this, and that those times would never come back. She blocked out these memories, but anything that she could think of hurt her as she realized she’d never be able to do it again. Blocking out all of her thoughts, for a while H’annit was able to stay calm. However, her body was still able to tell, what was happening to her - and with her sight gone, her sense of touch was made stronger. Because of that, she was able to feel small changes in the warm, dry desert air that occurred as the days went by. Her sense of hearing was also there, letting her pick up the sounds of things moving in the distance as some columns from the room she was in collapsed. However, as the ruins had no animals living within it because of Redeye, these sounds were also very rare - and in time, H’annit wasn’t sure if what she heard was real, or if she was just imagining it. At some point, she could hear Linde walking over to her, and the leopard’s head rub against her legs, letting out sad growls, but as H’annit didn’t reply in any way, eventually the animal had left.

Linde returned to Marsalim, where the division of the Ardante knights that H’annit had been working with had just arrived. As commander Eliza saw the animal, she immediately understood what happened - for the same happened to H’annit’s master too, just the hunter’s animal coming back from the fight against Redeye. Eliza was sad to find out that the huntress had too fallen to the monster. She was friends with Z’aanta, and she was quite fond of his apprentice, too, knowing the woman since she was a little girl. That’s why she was proud once the scouts she had sent out reported that Redeye had been seeing fleeing, heavily wounded. However, the woman was also left with quite an issue. The hunters she had hired to take care of the monster had both been defeated - and she had spent most of the money she had been assigned for this operation to pay them already. She was so confident of their abilities that she had paid them upfront, and now she was left with no money and no one to kill the monster, either. She needed to get some funds fast if she wanted to hire another person to go after the wounded monster.

Once it had been confirmed that Redeye was truly gone from the ruins, Eliza sent her men into the ruins. They proceeded to find most of Marsalim’s soldiers that had gone in there, and the townspeople were more than happy to see their loved ones return - even if they only returned as statues. Her soldiers had found H’annit too - and she ordered for her to be brought over to their temporary headquarters. The huntress was able to feel it happening, her ears catching the voices of some people but not recognizing, who they were. Seeing the strong huntress transformed into a piece of grey stone left her in a weird mood. When she saw Z’aanta like this, she only felt sorrow. However… Eliza wasn’t certain why, but looking at H’annit’s body made her wet. After ordering all her subordinates to leave her office - some of them staring at the huntress’s body, just as aroused as their commander was - Eliza proceeded to go up the statue. After looking at it for a few moments, examining it up close, Eliza let her hands rest on the huntress’s huge breasts. They felt just like any other stone in her hands. However, even despite that, Eliza proceeded to grope them for some time, completely mesmerized by their sight. The woman’s nipples, were still sticking out, so Eliza made sure to tickle them with her fingers for a few moments. H’annit could only feel her boobs being violated by an unknown person, unable to tell that it was her master’s friend who was treating her like that. She thought she had heard the woman earlier, but Eliza surely wasn’t someone to do something like this to her, H’annit thought.

After satisfying her curiosity with the huntress’s tits, Eliza moved her hands down the huntress’s body. She let her fingers slide in the wounds that Redeye’s claws have sliced in her skin and clothes. If H’annit could move, she would squirm in pain because of it - but as she was, she had to suffer silently. Eliza’s fingers eventually made it down to H’annit’s exposed cunt. Just as H’annit herself had touched it curiously once she saw it turned into stone, Eliza too gave a lot of attention to the woman’s clit. The oversensitive grey bud felt just the same to touch as H’annit’s nipples did, but Eliza could not stop rubbing it with her fingers. That led to sexual arousal building within H’annit - even if the huntress had no desire to feel it now. Still, it made her feel good - it was the first pleasant thing that had happened to her since the transformation. H’annit enjoyed the pleasure that slowly built in her lower body, that only picked up as Eliza’s fingers slid into her pussy. The knight was surprised to feel wetness on her fingers, but she sure wasn’t going to complain about it. She never expected she’d end up enjoying fingering a statue, but it was almost as if H’annit’s body was reacting to her touch - even despite it being just a piece of stone. As she thought that, Eliza’s arousal became too much for the commander to handle. She forcefully pushed her hand under her armor, and after some struggling with her underclothes, into her own soaked cunt. While continuing to finger H’annit with one hand, she proceeded to touch herself with the other one. As she did, she started to moan as well. Hearing the moans, H’annit started to become more and more convinced that it was actually Eliza who was doing this to her. She had heard the woman’s moans before, as she walked on her and Z’aanta having sex before - and although she backed out immediately, the memory still remained. The petrified woman wasn’t even angry with her at this point - happy to feel good after what seemed like an eternity of being stuck in the ruins.

However, H’annit soon noticed a huge issue with what was happening. Despite all the pleasure building up in her pussy, she was unable to come! Eliza’s fingers picked up the pace as the Ardante woman neared a climax of her own, and stopped once the woman came - but H’annit’s body had not reached release. Her cunt started to ache with all the pleasure figuratively tearing it apart. The petrification took away her ability to climax, and the few minutes she spent on the edge while Eliza fingered her hurt so much! There was no way for her to voice her pain or to ask the woman to stop. She was sure that if she only asked Eliza to stop, Eliza would do it - but Eliza wasn’t even aware that H’annit still conscious. H’annit’s only hope was that after Eliza was satisfied, she wouldn’t do it again - she wasn’t sure her mind would be able to withstand it if it continued.

After recovering from her climax, the commander looked up at H’annit’s face - frozen over in a peaceful expression, except for the open mouth. Climbing onto her toes, Eliza managed to reach it with her own head - placing her lips on the stone ones. Kissing the statue, she let her tongue slip inside her mouth. There, she found H’annit’s tongue - which was also turned into stone. However, there was still saliva on it, saliva Eliza was more than happy to mix with her own as she ran her tongue across it. However, after breaking the kiss off, the commander managed to get her urges back in check. As fun as this was, H’annit’s body being this responsive provided her with a new opportunity. If the woman had turned into this after taking their payment from them, it was only right that they now owned her body. And if she could use it to pleasure herself, then perhaps other people would be able to do it too? Eliza knew she should test this out first, but she already had some idea on how to get those funds to hire another hunter…

After taking the time to get herself back in order, she asked a few soldiers to come in. Although Eliza was a bit embarrassed to ask them about it - she preferred the company of other women - she still managed to ask them to check if the huntress’s body was feasible to be used as a sex toy by men. Her soldiers were more than happy to test it out - but as they began to remove their armor right there, Eliza told them to get out of her office. H’annit was terrified to hear Eliza’s orders - she barely survived when the woman fingered her, how was she going to stay sane if the men all fucked her? It took the men some time to decide on the order, but once they did, the first of them slid his cock into her opening. The stone walls of her cunt were lubricated with her juices, allowing the man to easily slide deep inside her. The soldier could swear he felt it stretch around his cock, but this shouldn’t be possible - wasn’t the woman made completely out of stone? She was pretty tight, and the stone offered an unique quality to the way it felt to fuck her - all in all, it felt alright. However, inside her head, H’annit was screaming. Her snatch had betrayed her, bringing her the pleasure that was so dangerous to her sanity. She tried her best not to let it affect her, but as the first soldier came and another one replaced him, her hastily-put-up defences began to fall. For a while, H’annit would moan if she could - but then she was pushed to the edge yet again. Her entire body started to hurt as that continued, but the woman would get no respite from this - her stone pussy taking load after load of semen, which eventually began to trickle out of her pussy. As it continued, the men carefully flipped the statue over, placing her on the ground. Her breasts were rigid, making it hard to slide a cock in between them, but her mouth was still open - and both the huntress’s and Eliza’s saliva was inside it, letting a cock easily slide into it. Although the space inside her mouth was pretty cramped, its wetness made up for it. Even if it was impossible for most of the men to thrust fully in because her throat was shut, her mouth still provided enough comfort for them to come both in- and outside it. H’annit couldn’t really form an opinion on that, her mind already in shambles because of the pain coming from her cunt. When the soldiers were over, almost nothing remained of the strong woman’s psyche - the constant orgasm denial driving the huntress crazy.

As the soldiers reported to Eliza that H’annit was indeed usable as a fucktoy - unless your cock was too big to fit inside - the Ardante commander was both happy and sad about it. She would have loved to keep the statue for herself, but she had to put the mission’s completion over her own good. Soon, her soldiers set out to the nearby town of Wellspring. Eliza made sure to wash the statue of all the semen covering it in the oasis by herself, getting to get off a second time to the woman’s body. The oasis was just one of Wellspring’s features. Another one, perhaps even more important, was the black market. Her order ignored it because of the hefty donations the owners paid them to leave them alone. Usually, Eliza was disgusted with something this dishonorable. However, now it offered her the perfect opportunity. Setting out for the black market, she managed to sell H’annit’s statue there for tens of thousands of leaves - more than enough to pay even a dozen adventurers to take on Redeye. Although she was a bit sad to part with the hot body of the woman she used to know since she was just a child, Eliza had reminded herself that it was for the greater good. Giving her up to some filthy crimelord hurt, but Eliza would live through it - she was tough. Saying her final goodbye to the woman, Eliza returned to Wellspring - she had a monster to track down.

H’annit was completely mindbroken within the first day since the man bought her. And while he enjoyed the novelty for some time, he eventually got bored of her. After doing so, he proceeded to sell her on an auction not unlike the first one - and so, H’annit got to travel across the world just as she once wanted to. However, instead of searching for unique monsters to hunt down, she just ended up visiting the trophy rooms of several rich men. Eventually, one of them fucked her a bit too hard - making the statue fall over. It shattered on contact with the ground, the huntress’s limbs and head all going off in different directions. H’annit was long gone by this point, but the sensation of her body falling into pieces brought her back just a little. Long enough to finally die as the magic binding her soul to her body had too been destroyed once it came apart. However, the petrification still stayed active. Her limbs were all thrown away, deemed completely useless, but her head and torso were still kept, as they were still able to act as onaholes. Her current owner knew nothing about the woman who was his favorite fucktoy now, H’annit’s story ending with her stone lips around the prick of some noble.


End file.
